Prescription drug orders have traditionally been processed by a single retail store, even when the retail store belongs to a larger network of affiliated stores. Differences in the number and types of transactions processed by resources at individual stores within a network may result in a system wide inefficiency. This is particularly true where a single retail store performs all of the processing steps for each received prescription. Currently, there is no way for a pharmacy network to benefit by more efficiently using its network resources to sub-divide work into portions that are processed by different organizational units.